


a deep and perfect gravity

by lavenderlotion



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Sex Work, Kissing, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “I thought you’d died, you bloody wanker,” Eggsy cussed, slammin’ his palms ‘gainst Hamish’s shoulders and doin’ his best to ignore the way his eyes were burnin’ with tears.Hamish opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again. “Ngh?”
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 32
Kudos: 97





	a deep and perfect gravity

**Author's Note:**

> this little scene came into my head when talking to Eggsyobsessed about an AU where Eggsy was a sex worker pre-Kingsman, one who Merlin had been a frequent client of, and they’d been pretty in love. Don’t know if I’d ever expand on this universe, but I like this little look into it!

Eggsy is real fuckin’ excited. There’s a smile on his face that he can’t do nothin’ about, considerin’ how fuckin’ cool it is that they just rode an underground train into a super-secret spy base. A really,  _ really _ fuckin’ cool super-secret spy base, holy shit. Eggsy’d never seen nothin’ like it,  _ ‘specially _ the hanger. Shit like this was only ‘posed to happen in movies, not in real life and sure as shit it wasn’t ‘posed to happen to him. 

Eggsy didn’t get shit like this. Nah, shit like this didn’t happen to blokes that come from the parts he does. Not an Estate’s boy. A proper fucker? Sure. Eggsy can imagine men just like Harry fittin’ right in, but as they keep passin’ more and more folk all dressed up prim and proper like, his trainers and jumper start feelin’ like a sore thumb. He doesn’t belong here, and the feelin’ only grows. 

Eggsy eyes Harry, followin’ along after him and barely able to keep his mouth closed when the shit he’s seein’ just gets sicker and sicker, and  _ tries _ to tell himself he’s ‘posed to be here. He doesn’t fit in, but there had to be a reason that Harry brought him here, yeah? 

Yeah... no. He doesn’t believe it, but it’s nice to think.

The place is fuckin’ huge, but Harry seems to know where he’s goin’ and Eggsy is happy to follow him. He knows he should try’na remember the path they’re takin’ case he needs to bolt, but he’s either too tired or too awed at what he’s seein’, ‘cause he doesn’t bother. They’re turnin’ a corner while Eggsy’s thinkin’ ‘bout how this is all gonna come crashin’ down ‘round him like every good thing he’s ever had the chance ‘a knowin’, when he comes face to face with someone he never thought he’d see again. 

“Hamish?” Eggsy stutters out, barely above a whisper as he stumbles forward. His heart does somethin’ that’s fuckin’ painful in his chest, flippin’ over itself then jumpin’ into a rhythm so fast he’s left breathless and pantin’ and barely holdin’ himself together. 

He has to steady himself on the wall beside him ‘fore he falls over. 

“Gary,” Merlin breathes, his face goin’ red hot and lookin’ like a freakin’ tool, but still, Eggsy can’t stop starin’. 

He can feel the weight of Harry’s gaze on him but he doesn’t pay it no mind. 

Hamish is... just as attractive as he’d always been. Yeah, nothin’s changed there. He’s clean-shaven, Eggsy’s least favourite look, but he’s still ridiculously hot. The glasses Eggsy knows he needs to see  _ anythin’ _ are perched on his nose, but Eggsy can tell that these ones are different than the pair he was wearin’ a couple years ago even though they’re the same style. He’s standin’ tall with a clipboard in his hand and dressed in what he always called his “work attire” and he... 

Fuck. 

_ Fuck. _

Seein’ Hamish up close after... fuck,  _ years, _ breaks somethin’ apart in Eggsy’s chest. It feels like something splits open, something that Eggsy can’t do anythin’ about, till he’s gaspin’ for air and scratchin’ at the cement wall useless, feelin’ like he’s fallin’ apart. It’s too much. More than he can handle, and above all, he don’t  _ wanna _ handle it. ‘Cause under all the heartache, Eggsy’s gettin’ pissed. He focuses on the way anger is mountin’ up higher and higher so he doesn’t hafta think ‘bout the way his heart is tearin’ itself apart. Anger is  _ easy. _ Anger is somethin’ familiar, and honestly, better than the heartbreak he thought he got over. 

Clearly, he hasn’t. Not when seein’ Hamish was bringin’ it all back. And fuck, but it all  _ hurt. _

Eggsy didn’t wanna hurt. 

Not anymore. 

With a noise ripped outta his throat that sounds like a growl, Eggsy marches forward. He doesn’t stop till he’s starin’ up into the warmest pair ‘a eyes he’s ever seen and close ‘nough that he can fist his hands in Hamish’s  _ stupid _ grey jumper, nails scratchin’ ‘gainst the  _ stupid _ little brown patches on his shoulders. Eggsy tugs him in till their lips are mashed together and Hamish’s hands are scramblin’ ‘gainst the small ‘a his back to get him even closer. 

The kiss... it feels like Eggsy’s broken heart is piecin’ itself back together. Hamish makes a noise that sounds  _ painful _ and presses them tightly to one another. He holds onto Eggsy’s jumper just as tightly as Eggsy is holdin’ on to his, and he makes another little noise when Eggsy pulls back just enough to suck in a deep breath ‘a air before kissin’ him again. 

There’s too much to say and Eggsy doesn’t know where to start, what to do, and he lets out a weak noise as he pulls back to stare up at the man he loved more than he  _ ever _ could’ve imagined lovin’ someone. 

The man who left. No notice. No words. Just straight fuckin’ ghosted him like he didn’t mean nothin’. 

“I thought you’d died, you bloody wanker,” Eggsy cussed, slammin’ his open palms ‘gainst Hamish’s shoulders and doin’ his best to ignore the way his eyes are burnin’ with tears. 

Hamish opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again. “Ngh?”

_ Dumb arse, _ Eggsy thought, way too fuckin’ fondly, and then he pulled him in for another bitin’ kiss, lickin’ into his mouth. He knew that he was cryin’ but he couldn’t bring himself to give a single fuck ‘bout the salt he could taste in the kiss, not when he finally had Hamish in his arms, not when Hamish was  _ alive _ and he’d thought for so long that the man was gone. Havin’ Hamish’s lips ‘gainst his, his long body wrapped ‘round him and holdin’ him tight, felt like a fuckin’  _ miracle.  _

Eggsy kisses him till he can’t breathe, till his lungs are  _ burnin’ _ for air, and then he kisses him some more, not wantin’ to pull back after years of missin’ Hamish so badly he ached with it. But he needs to breathe, and Hamish doesn’t let him get far, keepin’ him in his arms and starin’ down at him, eyes red ‘hind his glasses and lookin’ at Eggsy like he’s the only thing in the world. 

“Where the fuck did you go?” Eggsy asks, and his fuckin’ voice breaks. 

“I had to leave, lad,” Hamish tells him, soundin’ just as choked up as Eggsy feels. “I couldn’t keep comin’ to ye.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“I was too attached,” Hamish whispers, and Eggsy pinches his side. 

“That’s a load of proper shite, Hamish. Try the fuck again, yeah?”

Hamish’s eyes rise to the ceilin’. Eggsy’s seen him annoyed with him ‘nough times to know what it looks like, and this ain’t it. Hamish ain’t mad at him, even if he’s mad ‘bout somethin’. “I... fell in love with ye. And that—that is not a luxury I have in this line of work.”

Ah, yeah, alright, Eggsy gets the anger. He also gets that it ain’t somethin’ Hamish needs to worry ‘bout no more, not if Eggsy’s got anythin’ to say ‘bout it. “Well... guess I gotta join you then. Couldn’t love me when I was an outsider, I get that, yeah? But ‘fore you know it I’m gonna be an ass kickin’ spy and there ain’t gonna be nuffin’ that’ll tear you away from me, you got that?”

“Ye... ye would still wish to be mine?” 

“Hamish, I fuckin’ love you. Of course I want to be yours!” Eggsy exclaims, gently pinchin’ his side. “Babe, why wouldn’t I wanna be with you?”

“I... well, I hadn’t known ye loved me, lad. I—”

“If you say what I think you’re gonna say, I’mma sock you,” Eggsy grinds out ‘hind his clenched teeth, starin’ up at Hamish like he’s an idiot. “Reunion or not, I’ll knock ya out, babe. You ain’t  _ ever _ been just a paycheque, not like the others, yeah? Thought you knew that, you dumb arse. I fell in love with ya _ real _ fast and it was ‘cause ‘a who you are, not ‘cause you paid me to fuck you up the arse, yeah?”

This time, it’s Hamish who pulls him in for a kiss. 

Eggsy melts into it, knowin’ that Hamish’ll be able to hold him up. After all, they spent  _ a lot _ of night’s together. ‘Nough for them to fall in love with each other, obviously. Eggsy’d never known for sure, ‘cause Hamish’d never said nothin’ ‘fore he disappeared, but he’s suspected that they were both more to each other than their arrangement. It had sure as hell been more on Eggsy’s side, and it’s... well, it’s nice knowin’ that it’s reciprocated, even if it’s years late. 

“I’m so mad at you,” Eggsy whispers, and then, ‘cause Hamish is  _ right there, _ he keeps kissing him. 

‘Ventually Hamish pulls back. His eyes are still bloodshot, and Eggsy wipes away the fallin’ tears with his thumbs, holdin’ Hamish’s face like it’s a bloody treasure. To him, it is. It’s been years, and bein’ held in Hamish’s arms is still the safest place he’s ever been. 

“I love you too, lad,” Hamish whispers against his mouth, dottin’ his face with little kisses as Eggsy barks out a laugh that sounds  _ nothin’ _ like a giggle, not at all. “It’s so good to see ye, lad, I’ve missed ye so much.”

“Yeah?” Eggsy asks, unable to help the thread ‘a insecurity linin’ his voice even if he don’t like it. “You love me too?”

“Aye, lad. I’ve loved ye for years,” Hamish tells him in a deep, rollin’ brogue that gets him a little hard in his trackies. 

“You two know each other?” Harry asks loudly, startlin’ Eggsy so badly he would’ve fallen over if Hamish hadn’t had him held so tightly in his arms. 

He turns back to find Harry watchin’ ‘em with eyes so wide it’s almost frightenin’, and a laugh bubbles outta his throat. Then he keeps laughin’, ‘cause he’s bein’ held in Hamish’s arms in a super-secret spy base, and blokes that come from parts like he does aren’t supposed to get happy endin’s and this... this is a feelin’ like a happy endin’.

* * *

Another handler trains Eggsy’ group, since it would’ve been a conflict ‘a interest for Hamish to train him ‘cause they were madly in love and fuckin’ all the time. Because ‘a that, Merlin—the dumb arse name Hamish  _ insists  _ that Eggsy calls him at work—is able to give Harry his full focus when the man finally wakes up after  _ not _ blowin’ up that professor’s head, and together the two ‘a ‘em hunt down Valentine ‘fore his evil fuckin’ plans for “V-Day”—and what a shite name—ever come to play. 

Eggsy continues on with his training, braggin’ ‘bout his super hot, super smart boyfriend who helped save the world. Charlie runs his mouth ‘bout the handlers bein’ nothin’ but “support staff”, and doesn’t last too much longer from then on.

Eggsy ends up makin’ it to the top two with Rox, which is fuckin’ aces since she’s his girl. The two ‘a ‘em pass the last test, and become Kingsman together. Bein’ the first poor bloke ‘n the first bird means they make Kingsman history, which they don’t let none ‘a the stuffy old Knights sittin’ at the table forget.

(The final test is  _ not _ shooting a blank at a dog, not with Harry becoming Arthur. Eggsy spent a whole day cuddled up in bed with Hamish and JB when he heard ‘bout what that sick fucker Chester used to make ‘em do.) 

* * *

At their wedding, Harry claims he’s the only reason they’re all gathered together, which Eggsy says is a load of horse shite. Like the good husband he is, Hamish flicks him on the ear and tells him to fuck off, but neither ‘a them tell him he’s wrong. 

* * *

It’s the happy endin’ Eggsy never would’ve thought he deserved, and it’s the one he ain’t gonna let no one take away from him. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos aren’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! don't know what to comment? how about _”this was great!”_ or _“awesome work!”_


End file.
